Deseo prohibido
by Cristian Reynolds
Summary: Un descubrimiento hace que dos personas inesperadas se unan más de lo indicado. ¿Que motivos se revelan para ese tipo de relación? Nueva historia.


_**Miraculous Ladybug no es de mi propiedad. Todos los personajes pertenecen a Thom Astruc.**_

 _Pequeña historia: Deseo prohibido_

 _Por: Cristian Reynolds_

 _Prólogo_

* * *

Era el momento menos indicado para ver un acontecimiento que cambió por completo su vida. Miró frente a sus ojos a través de sus transparentes cristal de sus gafas algo que era de no creer, algo que nunca se había imaginado, algo que estaba fuera de sus ambiciosos planes de seguir al pie de la letra todo sobre Ladybug.

En el balcón de su casa de la iluminada París sus ojos de color castaño observaron algo extraordinario:

La destransformacion del héroe secundario de la protagonista prodigiosa en la mayoría de sus batallas: vio el cambio de Chat Noir según para Alya de la manera más insólita que pudo notar.

Lo que vio frente a sus ojos fue la mayor sorpresa que vivió, era nada más y nada menos que el hijo promesa del modelaje europeo, Adrien Agreste. Si, el mismo que estudia en la misma escuela, en la misma aula donde realizaba sus estudios.

Le dió un intenso pálpito en su corazón. Comenzó a respirar pesadamente como si un fanático estuviera frente a una estrella de cine o un cantante de rock. Le daba un silencioso ataque de sorpresa y excitación de conocerlo.

Todos estos pensamientos la hacían perder tiempo, no debía perder esa oportunidad de verlo ahora que su identidad había Sido revelada y solo ella podía ver para creer.

Agarró su teléfono móvil y como Pedro por su casa salió directo a hablar con el, con ambas personalidades, con Adrien y Chat.

* * *

Adrien por otro lado estaba exhausto por salvar el día tras un intenso enfrentamiento con su compañera Ladybug, sus piernas estaban quietas, queriendo no moverse. Plagg voló al lado suyo y aunque cansado comenzó a exigir.

— ¡Me debes mas queso! Cuando lleguemos a tu casa ¡quiero muchos pedazos de mi ansiado queso!

— Tendrás tu queso si no te callas Plagg. Como siempre. — Adrien se molestó un poco. Era suficiente por este día. No quería pensar en otro fiasco en cuanto a Ladybug se refirió.

— Oh ya veo, a mi no me engañas. Amas tanto a Ladybug que ni siquiera un montón de ramos de rosas no fueran suficientes para complacerla. Te rechazó bonito. — El gatico volador se rió de malicia y con humor al mencionar sus palabras típicas.

— Qué más esperabas, es típico de ella, aunque si no fueras tan entrometido con ese asunto. Pues tu personalidad me maneja siendo como Chat Noir y por esa razón Ladybug siempre me bota como todos los días.

— Oh, no empieces con tus quejas. Soy el sensei que hace enamorar a tu amada.

— Te lo agradezco mucho, amigo mío. — El rubio lo dice con suma picardía e sarcasmo. — Mejor vamos a casa antes de que papá me busque por toda la ciudad. Sé que para el importa mas su trabajo que mi bienestar.

Pero justo antes de irse, con ese momento de ánimos por parte de su Akuma de mala suerte algo lo detuvo en seco. Podría haber jurado que esto era una broma, o una estupidez de la imaginación. Pero estaba equivocado.

Miró algo que jamás lo hubiera imaginado pero que a la vez se arrepintió de haber pasado.

Vio a la blogger favorita de Ladybug, Alya Cessare.

Se detuvo en seco, podría haber imaginado que era Ladybug enfrente de el pero los pronósticos fueron otros. Alya lo miraba con suma discreción y lúgubre silencio, como si descubrió algo nuevo. Algo que no debía pasar.

No sabía cómo correr, ni huir. Estaba quieto, viendo a la muchacha morena como lentamente se acercaba. ¿Esto era normal para el? Por que sus latidos comenzaron a trabajar con rapidez, sintiendo su sangre calentarse a medida de que su compañera de clase estaba caminando con cautela.

No podía moverse. No podía huir. Ni mucho menos intentar esconder a Plagg por qué lo vio todo. Absolutamente todo.

* * *

Alya vió a Adrien con mucho nerviosismo, pues era algo que no podía rechazar. Estaba tan concentrada viendo la faceta de un tímido Adrien que ni siquiera hizo movimiento alguno. Se acercaba y su corazón latía con mucha calma. ¿Por que veía a Adrien de manera diferente? Algo no andaba bien dentro de su mente, pues estaba en contra de todo sus riesgos, y uno muy imprescindible era su confianza con Marinette, su mejor amiga. Pero estaba en juego lo que vio hace minutos atrás, quería saber muchas preguntas que no sabía por donde comenzar.

Estaba muy emocionada de conocerlo más a profundidad la vida detrás de Chat Noir y a la vez de Adrien.

Ambos estaban de frente, se miraron fijamente. No hubo alguna palabra por intervenir, hasta que el entrometido de Plagg habló.

— ¿Adrien? — El rubio no respondió al ver a Alya frente a él. - Adrien, di algo. Ésto me asusta.

— Plagg, por favor, ¿puedes callar un momento? Creo que debo explicar muchas cosas, al parecer hice algo terriblemente mal.

— Pero... — El Akuma intentó protestar pero Adrien se quedó en silencio y decidió esconder bajo la camisa de su amo. Así que ahora el rubio dirigió su palabra a la joven morena de gafas. —Así que... Supongo que me viste hablando con él, ¿verdad?

—No... No fue lo único que ví, absolutamente todo desde mi casa — Alya respondió con asombro. En ese mismo momento de la manera más inesperada sus mejillas comenzaron a enrojecerse. ¿Por qué se sonrojó al mencionar eso?

— Oh... Bueno... Creo que será una explicación muy larga, pues no puedo ocultar este secreto contigo. Así que... ¿Quieres venir a mi casa? Pues ya sabes, papá es muy discreto pero estricto. Si...si quieres... — Adrien estaba muy nervioso, y muy decepcionado de si mismo.

— Pues está aún temprano para ser medianoche. Así que... Vamos. — la blogger decidió seguir a Adrien, aunque por algo de impulso el muchacho agarro su mano para apresurar el paso. Alya de algún manera se sintió algo extraña, como si tuviera un cosquilleo en su estómago, pues no podía soltar aquel agarre del joven Agreste. Sentía algo cómoda y muy agradable, como si no quisiera soltarse de él, ¿Esto estaba saliendo de las manos? Pues estaba siendo agarrada por el llamado "crush" de su mejor amiga, de la manera menos pensada. Pero algo dentro de ella decía lo contrario y no quería que lo soltara.

Solo debía estar más atenta cuando Adrien cuente ese secreto que lo mantuvo oculto. Aunque eso sí muy cautelosa. Habían muchas revelaciones donde explicar, donde sería testigo de ese secreto.

La vida de ambos cambiaria por completo.

* * *

 **He vuelto de la muerte y vengo más renacido, ésta es prueba de ello. Pues sinceramente me empezó a aburrir el cuadrado amoroso de Miraculous debido a que mucha gente ya tienen historias relacionadas con estos dos héroes y los recientes capítulos en las que repite la escencia de la temporada anterior; y pues al ver muchos ships, unos muy interesantes (como el Adrienette) y otros muy bizarros (Gabrinette), entonces me dije. ¿Y si hago un ship entre el joven Agreste y la seguidora oficial de Ladybug? Y así fue cómo me surgió ésta idea al ver que no hay fics de ambos. Muy escasos en Inglés.**

 **¿Les gustó este prólogo? Comenten y los estaré leyendo si les ha gustado. Omitiré comentarios que contengan insultos en contra de ésta pareja.**

 **Nos veremos luego! Cristian Reynolds fuera!**


End file.
